villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Livewire
Livewire (real name: Leslie Willis) is an electrokinetic supervillain and she is an enemy of Superman. History Leslie Willis was a popular WLXL shock jock who ridiculing and insulting people around Metropolis, mostly Superman. People all over Metropolis listened to Leslie, even Superman, who is completed annoyed by her venomous words. Lex Luthor, in particular, enjoyed her radio show. Leslie was interviewed by Lois Lane and Clark Kent about her views on Superman. Leslie explains 3 main reasons why she hates Superman: the first one is that Superman is never around when anyone needs him, the second one is that everyone is so easy for him to interfere, and the third one is that he cares about himself. These claims were disproven, when Kent secretly left the interview after hearing of a large crane falling from the top of a building, endangering a worker as well as a woman and her child; and despite his difficulty to stop the crane from falling, he manages to save the worker, the woman, and her child from being crushed. Following the end of the interview, Leslie announces the upcoming party in Centennial Park to celebrate the third anniversary of her show. During the party, there was a thunderstorm, and Leslie's producer tried to convince her to close the party because of the arriving police's concerns for the risks of the concert during a thunderstorm and the crowd's safety. Leslie refuses to take note of her producer's warning and went so far as to incite the crowd against the police. The chaos continued until Superman arrived. But Superman couldn't convince her to stop the party. In fact, she took Superman's appearance as an opportunity to ridicule him in public. Then, suddenly, while verbally attacking Superman, a bolt of lightning simultaneously struck the stage, forcing everyone to evade from the bolts. Leslie, on the other hand, sees this amusing, forcing Superman to push her out of the way before being shocked by the electrical currents. Upon witnessing this, Leslie tries to escape, but she steps on a wire and gets shocked as well before falling unconscious. Upon regaining his strength, Superman takes Leslie to Metropolis Hospital, where she recovered and quickly learned that not only had her hair and skin changed color. She blamed Superman for her transformation, refusing to take the fact that she should've shut down the concert that caused it in the first place. She later finds out that she has the power to generate and manipulate electricity. Delighted, Leslie escapes from the hospital via electrical current, and the former radio personality renamed herself "Livewire" and started her life as a criminal. Sometime later, when she was being transported through Gotham City, Livewire escaped again and escaped into the Gotham underworld. There, she met Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Trivia Gallery Livewire.jpg|Livewire in Smallville 120px-Livewire.png|Livewire Livewire 2.jpg|Livewie in Superman: The Animated Series Th-3.jpg|Livewire in Supergirl Livewire_JLGM.png|Livewire in Justice League: Gods and Monsters 845904-livewire__animated__picture_10.jpg|Leslie before her transformation. 359285-195561-livewire.jpg|Livewire in the comics. 845920-livewire__animated__picture_26.jpg|Leslie becoming Livewire Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Femme Fatale Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Smugglers Category:Deal Makers Category:Game Bosses Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Gamblers Category:Cheater Category:Brainwashers Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Hypocrites Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains Category:Egotist Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic